


Only the Sun and Ocean

by jupiticas



Series: Ocean Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiticas/pseuds/jupiticas
Summary: It's almost 2 am I just needed to write some fluff ffsthere might be other parts at some point? Idk? i have 0 brain processing powers atmanyway enjoy heller naaatioonnnn
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Ocean Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Only the Sun and Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am I just needed to write some fluff ffs   
> there might be other parts at some point? Idk? i have 0 brain processing powers atm  
> anyway enjoy heller naaatioonnnn

Dean watched as Cas bobbed out on the water. His dark head was just discernible above waves as blue as his eyes. Dean sat under an umbrella on the sandy beach, beer in hand. A gold ring glinted on the fourth finger on his left hand.

Cas turned around and raised his hand, smile still visible from the far distance. Dean mirrored the action, waving back. _Waving on the waves. Ha. I’ll have to tell Cas that when he gets back,_ Dean thought. 

The once-angel swam towards land, the water pushing him forward. He dipped under and above the surface, sometimes disappearing for almost a full minute, other than popping back up for air. After a time that was way too long to Dean, his husband finally emerged from the ebbing and flowing ripples.

Dean splayed his arms wide, welcoming Cas. Cas ran straight into the other man, bowling him off the blanket and into the sand. They both tilted their faces towards each other at the same exact time, meeting in the middle. Cas smiled with the kiss, causing Dean to too. 

“Hey Cas, guess what.” Dean giggled.

Cas frowned. “What?”

“W-When you were out on the waves, you… you waved.” little peals of laughter escaped the freckled man.

Cas angled his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

Dean full on laughed. “You were out on the waves, and you waved. You waved on the waves.”

Cas’s face scrunched together, thinking about it. Then his eyebrows shot up, then the corners of his mouth. They laughed until their sides hurt. Cas, still wet from the ocean, had sand coated all over him like breaded fish.

“We need to get you showered off, baby. You have beach all over you.”

Cas looked down at himself, apparently just realizing he was covered inch to toe in sand. “That can wait. Kisses are more important.”

And so they kissed on the beach, ocean crashing in the background, the sun warming their skin. And if they stayed there until sunset, that was nobody’s else business in Dean's opinion.


End file.
